Pure Truth
by Ififall
Summary: Alternate version of Finn getting attacked in the office...
1. Chapter 1

A/n Borrowing the character of "Chris" from the TV show "special"

* * *

Alternate version of episode "The loop"/ Title taken from this episode/

* * *

How he ended up down the "coal mine" he didn't know. He was a little lost and hungry too. He avioded the looks and the stares. It was weird being the only white guy around town. He slipped into the nearest chip shop, and stared at the menu. It was an All black place, but it looked normal enough. Had the normal british food. He started to relax. He gets to the counter says hello and orders a small haddock and chips.

"That'll be four shillings"

"Nah I'm a shelby"

"So?"

Finn laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah? Do want me to spell it"

"Are you paying mate? Or what?" The guy asks.

* * *

"No, but you're gonna get me my chips any fucking way, alright?" He snaps. The guy is ready to run around the counter until a younger man pulled him back. He turns the older man away whispers in his ear and willingly takes over, shooing the older man away. He fastens an apron on and looks at Finn with a best customer service smile.

"Yes Mr Shelby, one small haddock and chips right?"

"Yes please"

"No offense, but did you come here for business or are you a little lost?" He asks.

Finn shrugs, casually looking back at the menu. The guy looks at the other customers who shuffle away into other tables, so they're at the counter alone. It's then that he looks at the guy properly. He's cute, smooth even black skin, warm welcoming eyes and a riducloulsy fit upper body, it was a shame that he could only see half of it.

* * *

"Mr Shelby?"

"Oh yeah, am a little...do you know where Small heath is?"

"Catch the rigsby train across the street. Your place is literally four stops"

"Thanks!" He looks across the road and runs out to the station. He doesn't tell his brothers what happened. He can't stop thinking about the younger guy that helped him out. He puts feelers out. But only gets a name. He doesn't have his number, he can't go back into that area again without his family finding out. So he just sticks to the office paper work and has his regular whores on tap.

"Finn, your lunch-time special's here" Isisah smirks.

Finn sips a scotch and squints as the fish and chip guy comes in.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll be quick Mr Shelby. I heard you've been asking for me. All that hassle to get a free meal and you just ran out! Here's your haddock and chips. I gave you a large portion enjoy!" He puts the food down on the table and Finn holds his hand out.

"Stay right there yeah?" He runs out, grabs Isisah, tells him to cancel Maggie, his regular. He goes back in and shuts the door. "Do you wanna share?" Finn asks.

"Uhhh...if you're not busy...sure?" The guy said sitting down gently.

"So...you're name's Chris right? I'm Finn" Finn nods holding his out. They shake hands and Finn opens the chip paper.

"We've all heard of you Mr Shelby. If you don't like the look of the chips, I can get you a fresh batch"

* * *

"Nah it's fine,...you're fine" Finn nodds digging in and taking a handful of chips. "So, how did you hear about my family?"

"You're famous. You get talked about. But they forgot to tell me you were the best looking brother" Chris grins.

Finn bites his lips and slowly strokes his finger on top of Chris' hand. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Yeah" Chris asserts, nodding with him.

* * *

Greasy hands aside, Finn gently grabs Chris' wrist and guides him around the desk. He sits on the chair while the other man sits snug on the desk. The Shelby pulls his chair foward as Chris leans foward running his hand along his chest, then his stomach.

"Are you okay? About this? I look nothing like your regular?" Chris said/

"Yeah, I like everything. I like fucking everything" He leans foward to kiss him, only to curse in shock when a gun is shoved against the side of his cheek.

"It's time to call your big brothers now" Chris orders. "The brilliant Chang is waiting"


	2. No more fear

A/N: Very Offensive language

* * *

The sound of the bullet makes him shiver, but at least it goes through the ceiling and not his skull.

"It's alright, I'm alright! He fired into the ceiling!" Finn tells Arthur, as Chris puts the gun in his pocket and smiles. He's still a looker, but at least he knows where he stands. Without thinking, Finn gets his own gun and goes running to the pub. He bursts in, gun waving, seeing is brother's with some Chinese guy, obviously this Chris wasn't lying about "The brilliant Chang"

"Hold on" Tommy said.

"Steady on Finn"

"What the fuck is going on!" He yells.

"Finn...….stop!...we're conducting business"

* * *

"He had a gun to my fucking head! If I see that nigger again, I'll fucking cut him okay!" He roars.

"Enough eh? Finn relax at mine, I'll get a Taxi over, you'll have dinner with me and Lizzie tonight okay?" Tommy asks.

He can't refuse, so he gives Chang a stern stare and goes back to work. At around Seven pm, the taxi picks him up. Tommy's place is like a palace. One day he wants a place like this. The horses in the stable, the ducks in the pond. Maybe he'll buy property next to him, when he's got the cash. He walks down the driveway and gets greeted by one of the maids. She leads him to one of the studies, he thanks her and shuts the door. He looks at the books and walks to the desk, only to get a shock when his brother comes out of another door.

"Fuck!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, you just gave me a shock. I've had enough of those today. You got any Scotch?"

"Eh? Brother in this house you stick to juice. I need you with a clear head. Especially now"" He watches Tommy go out and speak to the maid. He comes back in and turns a brighter light on.

* * *

"Don't lie to me. Just a warning"

"Lie? What have I gotta lie for?" He asks.,

"Do you remember when we had Changretta's associates on board? They cornered him, and watched him heartless, with blank faces when he died. All because we united for a better cause. If a better offer had come along. We'd have to dispose of them as well. More money for less problems." Tommy nods, getting out his own alcohol.

"Ummm...okay?"

"My point is Finn, the Blacks and the Chinese working together? It Never happens. Never. The Chinese view Blacks as untrustworthy. Worst than the common peasant. So why would the Brilliant Chang, reach out to a Black working class fish and chip shop?"

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

"Finn I know you got lost and met that lad. That Chris. Just in case you wanna know. he's early Twenties, likes football works with his Dad, that older man that wanted you to pay. But that's not why you put the feelers out? Was it? Not that you care anymore, but yeah, he's single"

"Dunno what you mean. Like you said. I got lost. Ended up in Nigger-town, and they were too stupid to know who we were" Finn tells him.

"But does our family know who you are Finn? You can use all the N- words you want until the cows come home. It only takes a few seconds to drop off fish and chips...doesn't it?"

* * *

"I'm not listening to this bullocks, get me a taxi back"

"No" Tommy said.

"No, what do you mean no!"

"I mean there's a guest room made up for ya. Cheer up eh? I actually sorted out that guest room with my own two hands" Tommy said holding his hands up. Finn nods and opens the door. The room feels slightly claustrophohic and he doesn't feel like answering any weird questions.

"I'm gonna take a look around okay?"

"Okay, we were gonna have fish and chips for tea, do you want me to change the menu mate? We don't want you having Haddock too soon?"

"Piss off" Finn laughs, running his hand through his hair. He playfully gave his brother the finger. His heart beat softens against his chest as his older brother smiles back. He exits the room and wonders around the house, knowing that both of his brothers are going to accept him sooner rather than later.


End file.
